To rid the disease
by Trekuk
Summary: When you can live forever, why do you still go to high school?


The silver Volvo came to a halt as it reached the driveway of the Swan residence. They sat in silence for a few seconds, neither of them wanting to leave the other's company. Their eyes shewed nothing but pure lust and love for the other. Unable to hold his hands to himself any longer Edward, raised his hand, caressing Bella's cheek gently. Bella shuddered at the contact, but not due to his coldness. Responding to his advances, she leaned in closer, beginning to trail a series of kisses on his lips.

"I should get going," Edward began as they finally broke apart to draw their breath.

"Sure you don't want to stay a bit longer? Come inside maybe?" Bella whispered into his ear.

"I can't, we're going hunting..." Edward replied, sounding genuinely sorry.

"Oh, OK." Bella sounded a little disappointed as she let go of his hand and picked up her messenger bag. "Maybe," she began, biting her lip nervously. "Maybe what?" he enquired, turning to face her again. "Maybe you could come over tonight or something?" Bella said, feeling slightly flushed. "What about your father?" Edward asked, not sure if Charlie would it if he came visiting his daughter at such an hour. "He'll be gone for the evening, watching the game over at Billy's." Bella explained with a hopeful look on her face.

"I might just drop by then." Edward said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Great! Se you later then." Bella said as she opened the door and exited the vehicle.

She stopped to wave halfway up the driveway - feeling butterflies in her stomach at the prospect of finally being alone with Edward. She stood there, watching as the car disappeared out of view before going inside.

Time passed quickly as she finished up her homework, and before long Charlie came home as well.

"Hey, pumpkin!" he greeted her as he walked in. "Hi, dad!" Bella responded, looking up from her homework.

"Any mail?" Charlie asked as he took off his police jacket.

"Not much, there was a package for you, and some junk mail – I put everything on the kitchen table." Bella replied as he closed her school books.

They ate in relative silence – neither of them used to do much talking as they ate. Yet, Charlie seemed to have something he wanted to say or ask her, as he kept shifting around every five seconds. "So... any plans for the weekend?" he finally asked, breaking the silence for the first time since they sat down. "Nah. Just gonna stay home – I've still got some homework to do." Bella replied – leaving out the part about Edward visiting. Charlie seemed contend with her answer, for he just nodded and kept silent while they continued to eat.

"Sure you don't need a hand?" Charlie asked as she began cleaning the dishes. "Yes, I'll manage." Bella reassured him, as she noticed he kept checking his watch now and again.

"OK. Just call me if there's anything..." Charlie said as he went to get his jacket. "I will, dad." Bella replied.

As she watched him take off in his patrol car, feeling the butterflies in her stomach again at the thought of having the house all to herself and Edward for the evening.

Alice sat in her sparsely lit bedroom, staring intently at the empty canvas before her. The relaxing sound of Bach's Air on the g string played on the CD-Player, helping her calm down. Her brows furrowed as she tried to decide on a motif. She was still on a slight high from the thrill of the hunt and needed something to help her get back with both feet on the ground - And nothing helped her relax better than painting and drawing.

Downstairs she could hear Emmett and Jasper, as they shouted, cheered or just plain yelled obscenities at each other, all depending on the situation in the video game they were so caught up in.

She put the pencil aside and began to gently massage her temples, feeling a headache building. At first she just thought it was because of the boys constant and loud ruckus, but as she felt her body become heavy and her limbs go limp, she knew it was a vision kicking in. Her eyes rolled back as she collapsed on the floor, her body shaking as if she were suffering from a seizure.

At first everything was dark, but she could hear everything that were going on around her – As her vision became clearer, she could see Bella – crying, her eyes red and swollen, tearing running down her flushed cheeks.

"Alice!" Edward's voice broke through to her, and woke her up fully. He had his arms on her shoulders, shaking her gently, as he tried to get a response from her. "Are you OK?" he asked, a worried look on his face as he helped her over to her work desk so she could sit down.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she replied, shaking her head – trying to get rid of the dizziness from the vision.

"It's Bella, she-"

"I know." Edward replied, cutting her off, not bothering to hide the fact he had read her mind. "I'm sorry... Didn't mean to snoop." he added, knowing how much she hated it when he did that. "It's OK – You don't have to apologize." Alice said, knowing all too well how hard it was to control their abilities.

"Do you know when it'll happen?" he asked, walking over to her window and gazing out at the drifting clouds. "It may not happen at all – it's only one out of many possible outcomes." Alice replied as she got up on her feet. "One I can't let become real." Edward said, pressing his forehead against the cool window. "I know, but don't do anything rash." Alice warned him, placing a comforting arm on his shoulder. "I can't just sit around and wait... What if she needs me?" Edward turned to face her.

She could see he was unsure what to do next, and Alice wasn't sure if she was the right to give him advice.

"She told me her father would be gone for the weekend, so she'll be all alone." Edward went on as he paced back and forth before her. Alice opened her mouth to speak, but Edward interrupted her before she could say anything.

"I have to see her – make sure she is OK." he concluded, coming to a halt.

She remembered the sad look on Bella's face, how alone she looked, so fragile, and couldn't help but think she would have done the same thing, had it been up to her.

"Be careful!" Alice called out to him as he stormed out of her room. She mentally kicked herself for forgetting to ask how long he would be staying – hoping he wouldn't be long enough for the others to start asking questions. She knew that the others, especially Rosalie, weren't too keen on the idea of Edward dating a human yet.

Knowing nothing good could come out of worrying about something she could do nothing about, Alice picked up the pencil again, ready to fill the canvas – something with a lot of motion she thought as she began to sketch out her motif with quick, confident strokes.

Charlie sat in silence and just stared out at the darkening forest before him. He had been driving almost on autopilot the whole time, just staring blankly out at the road. He had been about to stop the car and turn around several times already.

It had been hard enough to decide on going even when Bella had told him she could manage being home alone for the weekend.

He knew then what he had to do – there were no way around it. If he were to have any hope of getting a full night's sleep in the future, the source of his worries would have to be dealt with.

He had disliked Edward from the moment he had seen him; The smug look on his alabaster white face, the sly grin that seemed to be present on his face most of the time. Not only Edward, but his entire family seemed slightly off to him, the way they behaved and looked. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it was something with their eyes – their colour perhaps, which was unlike anything of God's world. If the eyes truly were the window to the soul, the Cullen's had none – in Edward's all-dark eyes he had seen things that had made him fear for his daughter's life.

Another thing that had caused him to have his suspicions about the Cullen's were their rather unusual behaviour. The way they cruised around town in their flamboyant cars or how despite having a rather high absence from school, they managed to get the highest grades without much problems.

His suspicion had first been raised a few months before Bella had fallen victim to Edward's advances. He had gotten several tips of speeding and reckless driving, and it didn't take much work to find out that the descriptions matched the Cullen's cars. As he began to search the record to see if the Cullen's had been in any similar situations before, he had uncovered a truth so terrible that it caused him to shudder just to think of it.

The Cullen's were vampires – bloodthirsty, soulless children of the night. He had become sure of this once he had traced their movements before their arrival at Forks. At every place they had moved to, Carslile and Esme's adopted children had attended high school. He had stopped searching further after tracing their high school records back to the early 80's. He hadn't been able to find their birth certificate, but was one hundred percent sure that neither of them had been born before 1960. The fact that there were none school photographies of them at any of the schools they had attended, their absence during days with sunlight had made him sure that they were bloodsucking freaks. He might just be a average joe, a small-town cop, but he was no fool, and he had seen through the Cullen family's façade and uncovered their horrible secret.

Who knew how long this coven of nefandous hell-spawn had feasted on the blood of the innocent? Who knew of many lives they had taken as they thrived on their blasphemous orgies of bloodshed?

He also knew for a fact that at least four of the children were involved with each other 'romanticly' in some sort of semi incestuous, blasphemous lifestyle. It was as if they did everything they possibly could to attract attention to themselves and Charlie was a little surprised that no one else had found out their secret.

Yet, despite everything he was glad God had shewed him that it was up to him to rid the world of them and their kind – to let them continue their loathsome way of life would be a deed far crueller than he could live with.

He had prepared himself for the confrontation and had gotten hold of a few artefacts to help him in his task.

He could only hope he hadn't waited too long. He suspected that Edward had put his beloved daughter under hypnotic control or some form of mind-control – he had seen enough vampire movies to know what they were capable of and most importantly, what their weaknesses were.

He would do everything in his power to save Bella from Edward, the paedophile monster, from turning his one and only daughter into a freak like himself.

Having mentally prepared himself, he put on his bulletproof west, hiding it under his police jacket. For weeks now, he had been lying awake in bed, wondering if tonight would be the night Edward and his family would strike, turning his Bella into one of them.

He grabbed the package and opened it, taking out the special crafted silver bullets – loading them into the magazine of his gun.

That, along with a silver necklace crucifix around his neck, a large, finely carved wooden crucifix and three small flasks of holy water would hopefully be enough – he was finally ready to face the unspeakable horrors that would await him at the Cullen's vampire nest of evil.

Just then, as he is about to get going, a silver Volvo speeds by – going way over the speed limits. Acting almost on reflex, Charlie turned on the sirens – following the speeding vehicle down the country road.

He knew that car just all too well, and he was not about to let him get away now. The silver Volvo came to a halt, Charlie stopped close behind it. He took a deep breath before exiting the vehicle, putting on his pilot sunglasses as he stepped out, his right hand carefully placed on the gun holster - according to protocol.

The dark clouds seemed to draw nearer as Charlie approached the parked vehicle – in the far distance the rumbling sound of thunder broke the eerie silence. The first drops of rain began to fall as Charlie tapped the side window.

"Problem, officer?" Edward asked as he had lowered his window. The sly smirk on his lips caused Charlie's anger to reach new heights. Quickly, before he would have the chance to change his mind, Charlie unholstered his gun, raised it and pulled the trigger.

Only the clothing and some dust was left of Edward as Charlie walked back to his own car. There was no going back now, he would have to do the same to rest of the Cullen's as well, lest they should come after him or Bella.

By the time he parked his car in the Cullen driveway, the darkening had drawn closer – nightfall was close and he wanted to get it over with before that.

He took quick, short steps as he walked up to their gigantic mansion, feeling the hairs on his neck stand up as he thought about what grotesque deeds had taken place there, and what horrible secrets where hidden within it.

He knocked on the door, not bothering to use the doorbell. It didn't take long before he heard the sound of approaching footsteps from the other side. A blonde girl opened the door, a surprised look on her face as she saw who was on the other side. Charlie grasped the gun tightly, holding it behind his back.

"Yeah? What do you w-" her greeting was cut short as Charlie pulled the trigger – sending a bullet through her head. She is immediately turned to dust before his eyes and her remains were carried away with the wind.

Knowing he would have to act quickly, Charlie entered the house, holding his gun in his right hand and a flask with holy water in the other. As the sound of footsteps got closer he raised his gun ,ready to fire at everyone who got in his way. Two young men appeared in the hallway, a look of confusion and bewilderment on their faces as they saw Charlie, dressed in his police uniform and gun drawn.

Before his fiends knew what was going on he spilled the contents of his glass flask at them. As the liquid hit them in the face, they both fell to the ground, yelling and screaming as if in unbearable pain.

He had already drawn forth the large crucifix as yet another one of these bloodsuckers appeared before him. She was of a smaller build than the others, but he knew better than to underestimate his opponents or judge someone by their size. As the vampire female noticed the pair on the floor, her facial expression changed from that of confusion to blind rage. She snarled at him, showing off her long fangs. Charlie held the crucifix in front of himself as she walked towards him. She let out a howl of pain as he rushed forward and pressed the crucifix against her face. Her horrible shriek made his ear hurt and he knew he would have to end her miserable existence as quickly as possible.

Alice collapses on the floor, the crucifix burning her skin wherever it makes contact with her skin. While she tries to regain her breath, Charlie turns his attention back to the two young men, now lying still on the floor next to him – he popped a couple of caps in them, turning them both to dust and ending their pain.

He turned around to finish the female fiend, but too late; Having freed herself from the crucifix, Alice lunged at him. Without wasting any time, Alice punched him in the gut, sending him stumbling backwards, tripping and landing hard on the floor. He lost his grip of the pistol and it landed next to him. Quickly and forcefully Alice lunged at him again, taking him off guard and punching him in the face. He didn't even register the pain at first, his face just felt incredibly numb. It was only when he felt something hot running down his nose he knew how bad he was hurt. Alice straddled him, ready to punch him again again, her eyes black as the darkest night – showing him nothing but endless hatred.

Ignoring the growing pain, Charlie managed to take her by surprise and knock her off, he grasped the crucifix around his neck, tore it off at pressed it against her face. She screamed out in unspeakable pain as the silver crucifix touched her skin.

Knowing he should end her pain, Charlie reached out and got his gun – He beat her in the bed with the gun to make her lie still – forcing the barrel down her mouth before firing – effectively blowing her brains out – Fortunately she turned to dust before her blood could spray all over the area.

The sound of a female voice brought his attention back to the task at hand. Dr. Cullen and his wife had shewed up – both of them seemingly horrified by sight before them.

"You bastard!" Carslile growled at him shewing off his pointed teeth. Charlie remained his cool – not letting this new fiend affect him. "Hope that the Almighty Lord will have mercy on your soul, for I will not." Charlie yelled as he splashed the contents of his second glass flask of holy water, causing his nemesis to scream out in agony as he desperately tried to dry the burning liquid off. With his sleeve.

But it doesn't take more than a few seconds before the holy water have completely ruined his eyesight, leaving him nearly defenceless. Carslile stumbles around before falling over, rubbing his eyes. Charlie reaches for the wooden crucifix, kneeling down next to Carslile, trying to force the thing down the vampire's throat.

Charlie uses the gun as a hammer to force the wooden crucifix inside Carslile's mouth, crushing several of the vampire's teeth in the process. Angered by his fiend's resistance, Charlie violently forces the objects further down the other's throat, making him gag on it. Charlie opens the last flask of holy water and pours the contents down Carslile's mouth.

"Feel the power of Christ!" Charlie yelled as Carslile cried out in unimaginable pain, a low gurgling sound escaped his mouth as his vocal cords became dissolved by the holy water.

Charlie was unable to make sense of the dying vampire's incoherent babble of words – but suspect it to be something satanic.

Esme fell to her knees, unable to hold back her tears any longer she let them fall freely. Not bothering to get up, she crawled over to the body of her dying husband, holding him tightly in her arm, whispering soothing words to him.

He watched Carslile's body turn to dust before turning his attention towards the last living vampire; Esme.

She lay curled up on the floor next to the ashes of her husband, crying hysterically.

"Are you the last one?" Charlie asked, pointing his gun at her head to make her talk.

Esme just continued to cry – tears trickled down her ivory pale cheeks and dripping to the floor.

"Are you the last one?" Charlie repeated, pressing his gun against her head with greater force.

"Fuck you!" - Esme managed to stutter between her sobs.

He pressed the gun down against her temple, and pulled the trigger.

After setting fire to the accursed house, Charlie walked back to his car. He just sat there, silent for a few minutes, staring as the flames consumed every evidence of the Cullen family's existence. He knew in his heart it had been the right thing to do – the only thing. Their reign of terror had come to an end at last. Despite the pain in his broken nose, Charlie managed to smile as he saw the house succumbed to the fire.

The end


End file.
